The Robots
The Robots is the 20th episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on May 14th, 2004. Synopsis X.A.N.A. has taken control of the assembly line in the deserted factory. Herb's Iron Sissi and Jeremie’s Kiwi 2 droids, which they have made for the school’s robot competition, are fighting one another in the gymnasium. Meanwhile, another much more frightening robot created by X.A.N.A. turns up at the school, creating panic and mayhem. Our heroes have no time to lose. While Odd and Jeremie rush to the laboratory, Yumi and Ulrich try to eliminate the robot which is hot on their heels. But things are not as easy as they seem: the Robot has destroyed the laboratory, which means that no one can get to Lyoko until it’s up and running again, and Aelita is in danger! What’s more, thanks to its artificial intelligence and reinforced armour, X.A.N.A.’s robot seems indestructible. And Jeremie has to stay in the factory to fix the lab! Out of sheer desperation, Yumi and Ulrich will have to join forces with the enemy: and ask Herb to help them! Trivia *The original French name for this episode is L'âme des robots. *It is shown in this episode Herb has slight feelings for Yumi. *Kiwi 2 makes his first appearence in this episode. Gallery 2 factory.png|The Factory during the day. 3 ms hertz takes up diy.png|Mrs. Hertz teaching the class about titanium. 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png|Herb and Nicholas. Secondaires 0601.jpg|Herve is pretty sure his robot will become the champion. Iron Sissi.jpg|Iron Sissi. 4.5 not impressed.png|Sissi doesn't approve of Herb's robot. 5 iron sissi.png|It's a little ugly... Kiwi 2 1.png|Introducing Kiwi 2. Ulirch Odd amazed.png|Which has the rest of the group amazed. even Aelita.png|Even Aelita. Kiwi 2 2.png|but some aren't... Kiwi el scaredo.png|..such as Kiwi. 6 kiwi 2 likes odd.png|Kiwi 2 doesn't seem to care where he takes his business. Kiwi II.jpg|Finished. 7 boy what suspense.png|Kiwi 2 vs Iron Sissi. 8 cheering on.png|Jeremie's pals happily cheer him on! 9 kiwi 2 gets a goal.png|Perfect snapshot of Kiwi 2 making a shot. 10 tough competition.png|Iron Sissi doesn't quite make the shot. 11 intense concentratino.png|The two working away at their remotes. 12 they're like girls.png|Didn't someone say no girls allowed. 1656050672 small.jpg|Confused as to why the gang are in the locker room. 13 odd becomes a computer specialist.png|Odd helps fix the Supercomputer back online. 14 trouble.png|While Yumi helps Ulrich to escape the robot. 15 serious trouble.png|The X.A.N.A. made machine is about to fire at Ulrich. 16 final score.png|Kiwi 2 leads by one point! Robot-3-birth.JPG|X.A.N.A. creating it's deadly machine.. Crouching-robot-hidden-dragon.JPG|The robot prepares to attack. Robot-1-dead.JPG|Defeated by Herb's robotic bird-drill..thing. Robot-1-slap.jpg|Attacking Ulrich in the park. Robot-1-ifoundyou.JPG|Spying our Warriors with it's glowing eyes.. Robot-1-back.JPG|In the school building. Run-jeremie.JPG|It grabs Jeremie and lifts him up. Robot-1-attacking.JPG|Searching for the correct students. Robot-1-shadow.JPG|Coming out from within the sewer. Tumblr ly2297Y6k11rnd5meo1 500.jpg|Nicholas, you little freak. L ame des robots 102-1-.jpg|Yumi, Ulrich and Odd being happy. Episode ca:Els robots es:Los robots fr:L'âme des robots pl:Odcinek 20 "Roboty" pt:Os robôs ru:Роботы Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Needs info Category:The Robots